Chain of Hearts
by Darkmidnightmoon
Summary: AU Set in the real world, in high school. Kai has always thought his life was boring, but when a new student enters his life, will his life turn crazy? Will it stir up buried feelings from others? Drama, love triangles, fluff, dangerous secrets. Tyson x Hilary, Rei x Mariah x Mystle, Kai x ? Contains one yaoi pairing! I do not own Beyblade. Please review?
1. Chapter 1: New student

**A/N: Another story. Random idea... Instead of the usual humor stories, I decided to try my second romance story. Please review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

Kai sighed as he leaned back against his plastic chair. To Kai, school wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. Going to school everyday, to him, was just a duty. In fact, going to school just annoyed him. School was just a fancy excuse to learn with a classroom full of brats. It never got him interested. Going to school everyday just consisted of learning, avoiding people, and running away from fan girls and fan boys. Yeah. He was pursued a lot.

He really couldn't wait to get out of it. Of course he had to go school in order for him to take over the Hiwatari Enterprises. His families "grand" company and when Kai is ready, it will be his duty to take over. Not by choice. By force. So here he is. In the private school, Kabiko high. The school of the rich. Kai grumbled as he heard his classmates chatting happily.

"Hey Blue," a arrogant voice cut through his thoughts. Kai gritted his teeth to keep calm as he wiped his head around to face the one and only Johnny McGregor. Talk about rich snob. Not that Kai has the right to say that considering he was one himself.

"What do you want McGregor?" Kai hissed glaring at him. Johnny shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ruin your morning," Johnny grinned cockily. Kai rolled his eyes as he turned in his seat. Johnny McGregor, one of the richest kids in school excluding Robert and Kai himself. He gloats a lot about his family having the blood lineage of soldiers. Normally, Kai never gets annoyed too easily, but with Johnny, it's quite the opposite. It seemed as if Johnny could annoy him to end without trying. Frustrating much?

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that you didn't. I'm quite happy," Kai lied. Johnny snorted.

"Yeah right," Johnny answered sarcastically. Kai tried his best to ignore him. Luckily for him, a certain happy blonde ran up to him.

"Hey Kai!" Max greeted cheerfully. This is Max. The heir to to a great toy company in the States. The naive one. Kai let a small smile graze his lips.

"Need anything?" Kai asked in interest. Max smiled happily. He clutched his book bag tightly. He looked ready to jump through the roof.

"I overheard from Tyson that we're going to have a new student!" Max cheered. Kai sighed heavily. Another one. It seemed as if every week, some new kid showed up. Kai really couldn't understand how Max could be so happy. Max studied Kai's expression before running to spread the rumor. Kai sighed at the boy. He just never grows up...

"Hey Kai! Cheer up!" a familiar Chinese boy comforted from a few rows away. Rei Kon, heir to Drigeron, the real estate company. Kai scoffed ignoring the boy as he he straightened his blue school uniform.

"Ignore him Rei! Kai's just being a sourpuss as usual!" A indigo haired Tyson grinned coming out of nowhere, slapping Kai on the back. Tyson, the heir of a major martial arts school. Kai gritted his teeth at the friendly show of affection. Rei sighed at Tyson's behavior. Tyson really had the worst timing. Tyson flashed his signature grin. Tyson really was a hard head.

Suddenly, the classroom door slammed opened revealing Hiro, their teacher. Tyson stared in fear as he ran to his seat. Like everyone else. The class quieted down in a instant. Talk about wimps.

"Good morning class. Before we get started on math, I want to introduce a new student!" Hiro stated as he slammed a pile of books on his desk at the front of the room. A murmur of whispers ran among the students. Kai heard the creak of a chair sliding back as Johnny leaned over his desk to reach Kai's ear.

"Bet you it's some ugly chump," Johnny whispered, his hot breath tickling Kai's ear. Kai tried his best to ignore the Scottish boy. How tempting it was to slam a text book in his face.

"Tala Valkov. Come in," Hiro called to the door. Kai looked at the doorway in mild intrest. It was probably just another boy from a small company. The door opened relieving a tall boy. His hair was brilliant red. Split to two sides. Two stands of his fiery heair fell over his face. His cerulean eyes seemed to glow. His arms were skinny yet muscled.

"Damn he's hot!" Hilary gushed from 2 rows beside Kai. Mariah nodded in agreement. Tala smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Kai rolled his eyes. Great. Another heartthrob. The diseased fan girls are getting it. He strolled to the front of the room, casually.

"Mr. Valkov, please introduce yourself to the class," Hiro stated ignoring the gushes of the girls in the class. Tala shrugged as he flashed a cute smile at the class.

"Hey, I'm Tala Valkov. Nice to meet you guys. I hope I fit in here," Tala introduced innocently. Kai rolled his eyes again. Johnny smirked as he leaned over his desk to whisper in Kai's ear again.

"I was wrong. He's damn hot," Johnny teased.

"Shut up," Kai grumbled. Johnny smiled victoriously.

"Kai?" Hiro called. Kai glanced at the teacher in surprise.

"Would you mind showing Mr. Valkov around the school?" Hiro asked in a threatening tone. Kai scoffed. Great. It was his turn to show a lost puppy around the school.

"Why me?" Kai retorted. Hiro looked at him calmly.

"Because I said so. Now Mr. Valkov, Kai will be your escort for the day. Please take a seat beside Hilary." Hiro answered coldly. Tala glanced up at Kai with a smile. Kai looked away from him. Hilary, smiled at Tala dreamily. Tyson, watched his girlfriend and Tala, trying to surpass his jealousy.

"Calm down dude," Rei whispered. Only to frown when Mariah waved at Tala dreamily. Rei gritted his teeth. Kai rubbed his temples. He just came to this school and he already got 2 people mad. How much trouble was this guy?

* * *

"So you're Kai?" Tala asked walking over to Kai's desk. Kai glanced up at him as he slung his book bag over his shoulder. Tala glanced at him in interest.

"Let's get this over with," Kai grumbled ignoring Tala's question. Tala nodded. From across the room, Johnny cast the two a frown. Tala caught his gaze. Johnny turned away as he hurried out the room.

"Come on," Kai mumbled leading Tala out of the room. Tala followed Kai through the hallways. Girls casting the 2 boys lovesick glances. Tala grinned at them. Girls blushed. Kai groaned. He needed to get rid of this boy and fast.

"So, where do you eat lunch?" Tala asked once they were finally far away from people. Kai looked at the taller boy. A itch of annoyance creeped into him as he looked up at Tala. Being the shorter one affected his ego.

"On the roof. Can you stop asking questions?" Kai grumbled. Tala smiled at him slyly.

"Feisty! I like em' feisty," Tala grinned. Kai glanced at him in surprise. A small blush stretched onto his cheeks. Kai mentally slapped himself as he quickened his pace. Tala smiled at the shy boy as he ran to catch up to him. "Could you show me to the roof?" Tala asked smirking. Kai glanced at him.

"Hn," Kai mumbled. Tala assumed that was a yes.

* * *

"Here we are," Kai stated swinging the wooden door open to reveal a flight of stairs. Tala looked up suspiciously.

"This is the roof?" Tala asked. Kai nodded stepping into the dark room.

"Why? You don't trust me?" Kai asked with no particular interest. Tala looked at him and smiled.

"I trust you." Kai stared at him in surprise before climbing up the stairs. Tala followed him cautiously watching his step.

"Since the school is an overnight school, you are required to be sleeping before 11:00pm," Kai added as he reached in front of him catching a handle.

"No problem, but where is my room?" Tala asked grabbing blindly in the dark.

"You share rooms with 1 other person."Kai mumbled. Tala frowned.

"Whose is my room mate?" Tala asked curiously. Kai shrugged.

"You'll have to ask the principle," Kai stated finally finding the handle to the door. He turned on it and pushed the door open. Sunlight streamed in the dark flight of stairs. Tala squinted his eyes at the bright blue sky. Kai stepped into the light and walked on to the roof. Tala followed him, smiling at the view. The wind tousled his hair gently.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tala asked glancing at the foliagee of green forests. Kai nodded glancing at Tala. A small feeling made his heart feel like it was on adrenaline. Tala glanced at him. Kai looked away self consciously.

"Thank you Kai," Tala smiled. Kai looked at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"For being my first friend here," Tala stated simply. He laughed at himself, "Wow that sounded cheesy!" Kai smiled at him slowly. "You can go if you want," Tala said smiling at the scene. Kai nodded as he left the boy alone on the roof.

* * *

"So where's your boyfriend?" Johnny scoffed in annoyance as he leaned against the walls of the school. Kai glared at him.

"He's not my boyfriend McGregor," Kai grumbled. Johnny ignored him."What's wrong with you?" Kai hissed in annoyance. Johnny ignore him again. "Well?!"

"You guys seemed pretty close," Johnny mumbled walking away. Kai looked at him in anger and confusion.

* * *

Tala walked to the principles office. He opened the door. The office room was exactly like a normal office. A girl with orange hair sat at the secretary table, a phone in her hand. She glanced up at him and nodded pointing him to a seat by the wall. Tala nodded and sat down in the seat.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hitsuda. It won't happen again," the girl on orange hair said into the phone. She pushed up her large glasses on the bridge of her nose. Tala glanced at the table. A name plate stood on the table. It read Emily. "I'll make sure of that! Thanks for calling," Emily mumbled as she put down the phone. Her attention focused on Tala. "Yeah?" Emily asked. Tala stood up and walked over to the table.

"My name is Tala Valkov. I'm new here and I'm just wondering who my room mate is," Tala introduced. Emily nodded in understanding as she started rapidly typing on the laptop of hers. Tala tiptoed to try to get a peek at the laptop screen.

"Tala Valkov? You're roomed with Johnny McGregor. Room 122. You don't have to worry. Your things are already taken to the room. Here's the key," Emily stated staring at the computer screen as she reatched into a drawer and pulled out a pair of silver keys. Tala nodded smiling, grabbing the keys and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Thanks," Tala stated walking out the office.

* * *

"_Oh Tala,_ your so wonderful!" Tyson imitated in a girlish voice. Hilary glared at her boyfriend. She placed her hands on her hips. A look of fury on her face.

"I do not speak like that!" Hilary protested in anger. Tyson glared at her. He stared into her eyes.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"You like Tala don't you?!" Tyson accused finally. Hilary looked at her boyfriend in surprise. She could not believe Tyson said that! Sure, she found Tala hot, but she didn't like him. How could Tyson?!

"I cannot believe you don't trust me Tyson!" Hilary cried as she turned and ran down the school halls. Tyson gritted his teeth.

"Fine! Go! See if I care!" Tyson shouted to the now empty hall. "Screw this!" Tyson screamed as he slammed a fist onto the wall.

* * *

"Mariah?" Rei asked walking up and tapping the pink haired girl on the shoulder. Mariah turned around to face Rei.

"Oh hey Rei!" Mariah smiled. Rei fidgeted in his spot. He bit the inside of his mouth.

"Hey Mariah... I was just wondering what you thought about the new kid," Rei blushed. Mariah stared at him in surprise.

"Tala?

"Yeah him."

"Why?"

"I'm just ...curious..." Rei muttered. Mariah looked at the Chinese boy in surprise. Slowly a smile stretched on her lips.

"You know Rei," Mariah started as she traced imaginary circles on his chest, "Tala is cool." Rei looked down in disappointment. He failed.

Mariah smirked at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. "But you'll always be my number one," Mariah whispered. Rei looked down at her in surprise. A small smile grazed his lips as he wrapped his arms around her taking in her warmth. He kissed the top of her head. She giggled as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Mariah."

"I know you do. I love you too Rei."

* * *

**A/N: Sappy ending... I'm such a sap! I know this sucked, but please keep reading? Will Hilary and Tyson make up? What's up with Johnny. How will the room arrangements work out? Find out in the next chapter! Please review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: New feelings

**A/N: Another update. I'm late. Yep. Sorry? :D Thanks to AquilaTempestas, Elves of the Moon, hellion-Hound and Aven Maxwell for the reviews! It really means a lot! *hands you a cupcake* Now, onto the shout-outs!**

**AquilaTempestas: Douchey. Perfect description. :D As for Boris, you'll be seeing him soon. Not in this chapter, but soon. I'm not sure which chapter at the moment, but I figured out his appearance already so it won't be long. Thanks for the review. Hopefully, this chapter won't disappoint you.**

**Elves of the Moon: Yes, the jealousy. :) Of course...Thanks for the review!**

**hellion-Hound: Thanks! I've added a bit more competition for Johnny in this chapter... Thanks for the review!**

**Aven Maxwell: Thanks! Hopefully, this chapter won't disappoint you. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

"I like pasta," Tala stated forking his plate of pasta. He stared at the pasta that was impaled on his fork happily. Kai stared at his own sandwich, ignoring the redhead. Currently, he had bigger problems than pasta. He still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Johnny. So what if he hung out with Tala? It's his own life. Why does Johnny care anyways? Annoying brat. Kai stabbed at his own sandwich with his index finger. Tala frowned at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" the redhead asked eating another mouthful of pasta. Kai looked up at the curious teen and then back down at his shredded sandwich. He shook his head slowly, closing his lunch box, desperately trying to hide his sandwich. He had no intention of scaring Tala or he would have to go through another one hour speech from his roommate. Oh how he hated those. If he kept stabbing at his sandwich, Tala would probably think he was a murder. Pathetic really. Kai sighed as he set his metal lunch box aside to gaze at the view.

The roof top view is truly majestic. Kai scanned the lush forest and the sparkling lake at the left of the school. Kai watched the lake, mesmerized. This was one thing he actually liked about the school. The views were very breathtaking. Maybe it was because the principle wanted a school without any "city" influences. Though Kai never really understood why. All their businesses were located in the city. Why did he not want the school located in the city?

"Amazing isn't it?" Tala asked smiling at the view. Kai nodded unconsciously. Tala turned his head to the boy. A smirk grazed his lips. "Has anyone told you that you look incredibly breathtaking in the sunlight?" Tala asked curiously. Kai chocked on the air.

"Excuse me?" Kai spat out. Tala shrugged silencing himself. Kai hoped he heard wrong. Maybe his anger with Johnny was getting to him.

* * *

Tyson felt like slamming his head on the cafeteria. Kenny, who was munching on a carrot stick sighed in exasperation.

"Tyson, just say sorry to Hilary. You'll starve yourself if this keeps going on!" Kenny protested. Never in his life had he thought he would ever say those words to Tyson. Starve yourself. Tyson was always the one to pig out on all the school's food and end up on kitchen duty. Now he wasn't eating. It's like a apocalypse waiting to happen. Tyson groaned in anger.

"It's her fault for staring at another guy!" Tyson mumbled glaring at the empty food tray. Kenny groaned.

"Yeah. So did Mariah, but what did Rei do? He forgave her!" Kenny retorted crunching into another carrot stick. Tyson snorted fiddling with the edges of the food tray

"Yeah, so? Mariah wasn't drooling over him!" Tyson protested laying his head on the wooden table. Kenny put down his carrot stick.

"She wasn't! She only looked at him! Geez, stop being so immature Tyson! I know you still like her! You're just too chicken to say sorry to her! You're just so...ugh!" Kenny exclaimed sounding frustrated as he stormed away, taking his carrot sticks with him. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Kenny too? Damn it! Go! See if I care..." Tyson muttered to himself.

"Wow. Look Max. Tyson's not eating! It must be the apocalypse!" a teasing voice exclaimed from behind him. Tyson glared, turning his head to face Max and Rei.

"Haha. Very funny Rei," Tyson muttered sarcastically, glaring at the boy. Max chuckled.

"What's up with chief? He looks like Max when he runs out of mustard!" Rei stated cheerfully. Max punched Rei playfully. Tyson grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh that traitor? He wants me to say sorry to Hilary!" Tyson muttered. Max placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder. Tyson could be stubborn as a mule.

"Just say sorry to her. It's two words. It's not rocket science," Max stated with a smile. Tyson looked at Max in anger.

"You too Tate?!" he protested slapping Max's hand off his shoulder. Max looked at him in surprise. His hand throbbing in pain. Rei glared at Tyson.

"What the hell Tyson? You don't hit your friends when you're mad!" Rei stated angrily. Tyson let out a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair. A look of sadness attached his features.

"I'm sorry Max. I know what I should do, but it's just so...so...hard," Tyson whispered. Rei's features softened. Max let out a goofy grin.

"S'okay man. I get you. It's never easy to apologize to a girl." Max sympathized. Tyson gave Max a small smile of a appreciation.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem." Rei watched his friends making up. This is what everyone loved about Tyson. He gets angry, but he knows when he's going overboard. Rei watched in interest as Tyson got up from his seat. A look of determination on his face.

"I gotta make things right!" Tyson called as he ran off, out of the cafeteria. Rei smiled as Tyson's image disappeared. Max poked Rei, snapping his attention to the young American boy.

"Do I really look like chief when I run out of mustard?" Max asked curiously. Rei laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Um...well...hey! There's Mariah!" Rei exclaimed running off. Max grumbled as Rei disappeared. Mariah wasn't even in the cafeteria. What a excuse.

* * *

Johnny grumbled to himself. Ever since that _new_ boy came to the school, it's been nothing but havoc. Tyson and Hilary are ignoring each other, the fan girls are going crazy and Kai is practically drooling over the guy. Okay. Maybe not drooling. Just being nicer. Johnny mumbled to himself as he dug his room keys ut of his pocket. At least the day is going to be over. Johnny inserted the key and slowly opened the door. A yawn escaped his lips. Maybe a nice sleep will do the trick.

"Hey Johnny. I'm your new room mate," a voice called. Johnny screamed as he dropped his keys. In front of him, was Tala. Sitting on the sofa smiling. Johnny felt his heart.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Johnny bellowed. Tala stood up and walked over to him.

"The secretary said your my room mate," Tala answered, a pair of silver keys dangling from his finger. Johnny clenched his fists as he tried grabbing the keys. Luckily for Tala, he was quick. Tala pulled the keys out of reach.

"Na-ah! Without these keys, I can't open the door," Tala said smiling. Johnny's face swelled in anger.

"That's the point!" Johnny hissed. Tala shrugged before jumping of the sofa. Great. First Tala wrecks his friendship with Kai, now he has to share a room with him?! No. Never. Johnny gave Tala a fiery glare before stalking out the room. Slamming the door behind him. Tala sat on the sofa in confusion. What did he do wrong?

"Get that creature out my damn room!" Johnny screamed. Students passing by, glanced at him in curiosity before slinking off at Johnny's glare. Mr. Dickenson, the principle, wiped the sweat off his forehead. Whenever Johnny was mad, it was never easy to deal with.

"I'm sorry you're not happy with the room arrangements, but no one else has enough room to take Tala in," Mr. Dickenson pleaded. Johnny looked at him in anger.

"Well excuse me! It's okay to just assign someone to my room without asking me! I'm sooooo sorry!" Johnny retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Mr. Dickenson gripped his jacket tightly.

"I know. That is a problem on my behalf, but please just welcome the boy! He's a new student!" Johnny snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Does it look like I give a crap?" Johnny mutters, grabbed a fistful of his red hair. Mr. Dickson would've gave anything to get out of this situation.

"I think you should care Johnny. After all, he is Kai's friend," Mr. Dickenson reasoned. Smart move. Just pour more gasoline on the fire.

"Damn it! Why would I care if he's Kai's friend?!" Johnny roared, balling his fists.

"Oh I think you should care, _McGregor_."

* * *

Mariah sighed happily as she jumped into her warm bed. The scent of lavender filled the sheets. Oh how good it feels to be in bed. Unlike her, Hilary paced the room looking nervous. Mariah propped herself up on her elbow, watching her friend pace.

"What's wrong?" Mariah inquired a little worried about her friend. Hilary bit her lip as she stopped her pacing, looking at Mariah.

"That idiot texted me. He wanted me to meet him on the roof," Hilary mumbled nervously. Mariah's face lite up.

"Hey, I think he wants to apologize! Isn't that good?" Mariah questioned. Hilary sighed, looking around skittishly.

"Well, yes but I...well what if he wants to break up? Not that I care or anything," Hilary stated unconvincingly. Mariah sat up in her bed.

"Don't worry about it! How could he break up with someone like you?" Mariah said sweetly. Hilary glanced at her friend in appreciation, but her heart was beating like crazy. Hilary never ever wanted to admit this, but she always cherished Tyson and her relationship. It really wasn't easy finding a boy who could stand being beaten in arm wrestling, threatened with lipstick and buying beauty products for her. It really wasn't easy. Now, if Tyson ended their relationship...Hilary didn't want to think about it. Hilary bit the inside of her lip as she glanced at her watch. It was 5:00 PM. It's almost time. Might as well get there early.

"Wish me luck," Hilary breathed deeply. Mariah gave her a thumbs up as Hilary walked out of the room completely flustered.

* * *

Johnny felt a shiver run through his back as he turned around to face Kai. Johnny stayed silent for a few moments in surprise before trying to come up with a smart retort.

"Oh what a surprise. The boyfriend sticks up for the boyfriend!" Johnny retorted sarcastically directing his full attention to Kai. Kai sent him a withering glare.

"Tala isn't my boyfriend so don't push your luck! Why do you care anyways McGregor? Last time I checked, you have nothing to do with this!" Kai hissed. Johnny's jaw dropped. Anger welled up in him.

"Oh! Now it's not my business! Fine! See if I care!" Johnny bit his tongue. He couldn't believe Kai would say that. They've been friends, well _sort off_, for a long time (3 months). Now Kai was saying his business wasn't Johnny's business? The nerve! Kai balled his fist.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Boys! Calm down!" Mr. Dickenson pleaded in a whisper as he glanced at the eyes of the students. The two boy whipped their heads at him simultaneously. Murder filled their eyes. Double death glare. Poor man.

Mr. Dickenson slouched slightly, laughing nervously. Cold sweat formed on his back. Kai glared at Johnny one last time before storming off. Johnny growled in frustration as he stormed off in the opposite direction. Mr. Dickson sighed in relief as the crowd dispatched. He clutched his heart.

"Why did I even become principle here? What is so bad about a baker?"

Johnny banged on the wooden door in annoyance. The sound echoed in the now empty hall. "Coming!" a voice called from inside. Johnny tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. The door opened suddenly revealing Robert in purple PJ's. He frowned, "Why are you here, Johnny?" Johnny ignored him.

"Can I come in?" Johnny asked impatiently. Robert nodded as Johnny stormed in.

"So why are you here?" Robert asked following Johnny to the kitchen. Johnny growled.

"That stupid new kid took over my room!" he grumbled. Robert frowned slightly.

"You mean Tala Valkov?" Robert questioned. Johnny scoffed at his name. "What do you have against him?" Johnny balled his fist, ignoring Robert. Robert muttered something to himself before going to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea.

Kai grumbled as he slammed his dorm door closed. After the exhausting day, and the argument, he needed a break. His back was feeling tense, his muscles were tight and his eyes were about to close. Kai cursed to himself as he stuffed his keys into his baggy black trousers. He took off his black suit, throwing it on the the couch. A smell of freshly popped popcorn filled the room.

"Hey Kailie," a familiar silky voice greeted, entering the room. Kai rolled his eyes at the tone.

"I told you to stop calling me that name, Brooklyn," Kai stated glaring at his roommate. Brooklyn smiled. He was in his PJ bottom and a blue short sleeved shirt exposing his collar bone.

Brooklyn was one of the most perverted, playboys Kai knows. With an exception of Enrique of course. That boy just takes perverted playboy to a whole new level.

Just because our family owns a resort in the Bahamas, doesn't give you a right to hit on everyone in the school. Okay. Maybe it does give you bragging rights, but hitting on everyone goes overboard. Now Kai was speaking from personal experience. Brooklyn tried to hit on Kai multiple times, but not overly ridiculously for it to be annoying. It almost reminded him of their first meeting. Brooklyn slapped Kai's butt. Kai broke his arm. Rei and Max lectured him. Kai felt a shiver as he thought about someone intruding on his personal space.

"What's pushin' your buttons today?" Brooklyn asked regarding Kai's sour expression. Kai growled at the mention of the day.

"Why do you give a fuck about my day, Brooklyn?" Kai grumbled sourly. Brooklyn looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"Well, I am your best friend aren't I?" Brooklyn asked innocently, as he plopped himself on the couch. Kai sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat beside Brooklyn. Kai himself still couldn't figure out how he could be best friends with a guy like Brooklyn. They were almost complete opposites except for the calm part. How they got a long was a complete surprise. Almost like Kai and Johnny and Tyson. Kai snarled at the mention of Johnny's name.

"I'm joking, Kailie! You don't need to tell me," Brooklyn smirked. Kai glared at the happy Brooklyn. Normally he would correct Brooklyn's nickname but today, he was way too tired to bother.

"So what's with the smell of popcorn?" Kai asked, trying to change the subject. A smile grazed Brooklyn's lips. He faked a look of shock.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our annual movie night?" Brooklyn gasped in horror. Kai frowned. Even though Kai knew it was a joke, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of annoyance. He did forget. Stupid McGregor made him lose his memory.

Brooklyn gave a pout as he poked Kai. Kai glanced at him. Brooklyn made a silly face. He looked like he was in pain yet he was laughing. Kai cracked a chuckle. Brooklyn smiled at how Kai smile as he got up, jogging into the kitchen.

He came back with a bowl of popcorn. Glazed with caramel. Kai watched as Brooklyn set the bowl of popcorn on the table. A small smirk played itself onto Brooklyn's features.

"Like it?" Brooklyn asked as he walked over to the DVD player. Kai frowned as he grabbed a corneal, plopping it into his mouth. He rolled the sweetness around his tongue. It tasted so good. Brooklyn smiled as he took a disc out from a blue case. He slipped the DVD into the player. Kai sat up, trying to see the cover of the case.

"Which one is that?" Kai asked curiously. Brooklyn turned on the flat screen, as he strolled back to his seat. Beside Kai.

"Moonlight Rose," Brooklyn smirked. Kai rolled his eyes in exasperation. Every time it was Brooklyn's turn to pick a movie, he always chose Romantic tragedies. After Kai watched so many, he could swear he could write his own movie. As Kai was lost in his thoughts, Brooklyn switched off the lights. The screen light shining in the darkness. Kai shifted, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Brooklyn watched Kai's quest for the perfect position. A small sincere smile crept on him. Brooklyn reached across the couch giving Kai a pat on the head. Kai frowned, but didn't show any signs of moving. Brooklyn stoke his soft double colored hair. Running the strands though his finger. He let out a small chuckle as his hand left Kai's head.

* * *

Mystle groaned in annoyance as he stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. Today he skipped classes. Again. Now his teacher assigned him a project after he managed to get a hold of Mystle. He had to write a report on why he was skipped classes. Now if Mystle didn't hand in his "report" by tomorrow, he'd be expelled. Since when did teachers have this much authority?

For Mystle it was a lose lose situation. Writing on a report "I skipped classes to watch Mariah do gymnastics in gym classes" wasn't really something he wanted to do. Besides, if he wrote that, the teacher would probably lecture him. Again.

"Hey, y'know you could just lie," Garland stated monochromatic as he leaned against the white washed dorm wall. Mystle looked at Garland with a unsure look.

"That's not what I do..." Mystle stated. Garland sighed, exasperated.

"You wanna risk losing Rei as a friend and Mariah thinking you're a pervert?" Garland muttered matter-of-factually. Mystle bit his lip. Fair point.

"Fine." Mystle sighed as he tried to come up with a good excuse. Garland frowned.

"Hey, Mystle. Why do you even like that Mariah girl?" Garland asked in confusion. He really couldn't understand Mystle's obsession with this girl. Sure she was hot, but Mystle's "special" obsession made no sense. Mystle looked at the empty space in front of him dreamily, unaware his pencil was moving.

"Damn, she's so great. She's hot. She swears. She has a amazing personality...I can just talk about her for the whole day," Mystle sighed. Garland scoffed. His friend was lovesick. For the girlfriend of his best friend. He frowned as he peered over at Mystle's hand. He looked at Mystle as if he was insane. On the formally blank paper was Mariah's name with hearts around it.

Garland raised a eyebrow as he backed away from his lovesick friend, "Dude. You need help."

* * *

Brooklyn smiled as the credits came on screen. He peered over at the boy beside him only to find him asleep. A soft grin stretched across his features. Kai looked so peaceful. His long lashes covered his lovely wine colored eyes. His chest raising up and down rhythmically.

Brooklyn scooched over to Kai, snaking a arm under his legs and one on his back as he lifted Kai bridal style, careful not to wake the boy. Kai showed no sign of awaking. Brooklyn strided to their bedroom door, a bit straining. Kai was heavy, but nothing Brooklyn couldn't handle.

With his foot, he kicked open the door to the bedroom. He walked in, slowly placing Kai onto the navy blue bed. Brooklyn stared at Kai, his heart was beating faster than usual. A strange feeling crept on him. A feeling he had never had before. A weird fluttering feeling in his chest. He slowly placed some covers on Kai. For some strange reason, his own face felt warm. Brooklyn frowned. Was he getting a fever? Brooklyn sighed, trying to push down the nervous feeling as he bent down by Kai's ear. Kai looked so peaceful. The fluttering feeling was back and stronger than ever as he whispered into Kai's ear.

"Good night, sweet Kai."

* * *

**A/N: More love triangles...Did I speed up the chapter a bit? Did I add too little description? I think so. Anyways, please review?  
**


End file.
